Mi héroe
by Eire Gori-Gori
Summary: Se estaba cansando ya del olor del hospital. Pero él no despertaba. Por favor, quiero escucharte una vez más.


_**Hola a todos! Hace siglos que no publico nada, pero aquí vuelvo. Esta vez con un fic de Boku No Hero. Lo escribí sin contexto claro, para que cada uno imagine lo que quiera.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Boku no Hero pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Mi héroe:**

Llevaba cinco días durmiendo en el incómodo sillón del hospital. Cada mañana se despertaba pronto, bajaba a comer algo rápido en la cafetería del centro y volvía corriendo a la habitación, ansiosa por si la persona que yacía inmóvil en la cama recuperaba la conciencia. Ella quería ser la primera en verlo, hacía demasiado que no escuchaba su ronca voz llamarle "chica". Lo echaba de menos.

Cogió una silla de plástico y se sentó al lado de la cama, apoyando los brazos y cabeza en el borde. El olor a desinfectante y las sábanas limpias le era ya más que familiar; se había pasado la mayoría de esos 5 días en la misma postura, apoyada en la cama, mirando el rostro vendado del que era su mentor.

Todavía no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido hacía casi una semana… Tras una de las batallas más encarnizadas a las que se habían enfrentado juntos, él se interpuso entre un proyectil y ella, salvandole la vida.

Y ahí estaban, él en coma por defenderla. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, recordando el momento en que vio como un proyectil del tamaño de una pelota de tenis atravesaba el pecho de su compañero. Después de eso, escuchó un ruido sordo contra el suelo. Su compañero se había desplomado, cayendo sobre un charco de sangre carmesí que brotaba de la profunda herida que tenía en el pecho.

Un movimiento de las sábanas hizo que saliera de sus ensoñaciones y se pusiera en alerta; se incorporó y miró a su compañero que yacía en la cama; efectivamente, él movía las manos como si estuviera buscando algo..

Presa de la alegría, cogió las grandes manos masculinas entre las suyas y unas lágrimas inesperadas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Él intentaba hablar sin conseguirlo, tampoco podía ver nada ya que tenía los ojos vendados. El estar cinco días en coma le había dejado la garganta más que seca. Su compañera comprendió la situación, y separando sus manos de las de él por un momento, se apresuró a llenar un vaso con agua y darle de beber.

Después de haber bebido 3 vasos agua, al fin el sonido de una voz ronca y profunda sonó en la aséptica habitación.

" _Chica…"_

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. A pesar de haber trabajado juntos por más de 3 años, él seguía llamándole de esa forma, que al inicio parecía despectiva pero con el pasar de los años, era el mejor mote que había recibido en su vida.

Controlando las ansias de saltar encima de la cama, ella se acercó y acariciando las fuertes y rasposas manos masculinas que descansaban sobre el pecho de él, deslizó los finos dedos por la mejilla de su compañero, notando como la creciente barba le arañaba el dorso de la mano. Era la primera vez que acariciaba la cara de ése hombre con el que había compartido los últimos años en el trabajo.

Él por su parte parecía disfrutar las suaves caricias de su compañera. Permanecía estirado boca arriba, con las manos entrecruzadas encima del pecho, relajado. Había soñado durante meses con un momento así.

De acuerdo, tal vez no en el hospital tras haber despertado de un coma, pero sí que había imaginado cientos de veces como sería el contacto de esa fina piel contra la suya.

Se estaba relajando hasta casi dormirse cuando de repente notó como se filtraba algo de luz a través de la venda que llevaba atada alrededor de los ojos.

Su compañera le estaba desenrollando los vendajes. Al fin sería capaz de ver el rostro de aquella mujer (sí, él era consciente que ya era una mujer, aunque la llamaría "Chica" hasta el fin de sus días.) Tras unos segundos de espera, al fin la luz baño sus ojos. Los abrió despacio, notando como le ardía la pupila.

Al principio no podía ver nada con claridad, solo una extraña neblina gris, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y con cada pestañeo, la visión iba volviéndose más nítida; primero un borrón, una sombra y finalmente el par de enormes ojos ambarinos que le devolvía la mirada.

Ella había estado llorando, tenía la cara enrojecida y le temblaba el labio inferior de los nervios.

Le había quitado todo el vendaje de la cara, al fin podía verla claramente. Pálida, con oscuras ojeras. Él estaba seguro que su compañera había estado los 5 días a su lado.

Ella finalmente se acercó y agachándose, acercó su cara a la de él. Lo miraba con incredulidad. ¡Al fin había despertado! La emoción la había paralizado, permaneció estática. Sólo podía estudiar su cara, cada parte de su barba, la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla izquierda… Quería grabar esas facciones a fuego en su memoria, ya que nunca sabía si viviría un día más para verlas.

Él permanecía quieto, ella se acercó y él pensó que diría algo. Pero no fue así, ella sólo lo escudriñaba con ojos curiosos, como si fuera la primera vez que viera una cara humana.

Tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad, el héroe tomó la iniciativa y movió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su compañera. Era una piel suave y fina. De repente unas gotas cayeron sobre su cara; ella había empezado a llorar en silencio, tal vez por su acto. Él intentó apartar la mano del rostro femenino, pero ella la sujetó firmemente con las dos manos y sollozó contra la gran mano masculina.

No pudo contenerse más. Se incorporó sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y de un movimiento rápido, apoyó una mano en el mentón de ella y la otra en su mejilla y la besó en los labios.

Al principio fue un simple roce, pero al abrir los ojos y ver que ella no se apartaba, volvió a besarla, esta vez acariciándole suavemente la nuca y la mejilla, secando las lágrimas que habían parado de brotar.

Se besaron por lo que podría haber sido un siglo, buscándose, mordiéndose los labios, jugueteando como dos adolescentes que besaban por primera vez.

Todo era ideal hasta que él sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y se tumbó en la cama de golpe. Por unos momentos había olvidado que había estado al borde de la muerte y su cuerpo todavía no estaba del todo recuperado.

Ella al ver que su compañero sentía algo de dolor, le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a buscar a una enfermera, pero entonces él la agarró por la muñeca.

"Chica… No te vayas todavía"

Al escucharlo hablar de nuevo, ella se giró y lo miró. Él estaba tumbado en la cama, con el pelo negro y ondulado alborotado tras 5 días sin cepillarlo. La imagen le pareció graciosa; el hombre que le había salvado la vida, uno de los mejores héroes del mundo, ahí, en bata blanca y con el pelo indomable.

Cogió la incómoda silla en la que se había sentado durante toda la semana y se sentó cerca de la cama, apoyando la cabeza en el borde, como era habitual, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, ahora sentía una cálida mano que le acariciaba la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y hasta aquí esta corta historia. Espero que os haya gustado, para cualquier comentario no dudéis en dejar reviews :)**


End file.
